The present invention relates to prefabricated wall panels, and in particular to a partition arrangement for fitting rooms, booths, and other similar structures.
Prefabricated panels are interconnected to partition off selected areas of a building for use as dressing rooms, booths, rest room stalls, and the like. Corner posts or other similar structures are often used to interconnect adjacent partition panels, particularly in fitting rooms. These corner post arrangements are typically difficult to assemble and disassemble, and are considered by many to be esthetically unpleasant and have a temporary or makeshift appearance.
The panels for such partition arrangements are often constructed of a nonmetallic material, such as plywood, particle board, or the like. These panels often warp during use, such that when they are assembled with corner posts, the side edges of the panels present a very wavy, untidy appearance.
Door assemblies for partition arrangements have heretofore been equipped with specially designed hinges, which normally hold the door in an open position to indicate that the partitioned room is unoccupied. In such assemblies, the weight of the door itself is used to retain the door in the open position, such that the hinges must be carefully set. These hinges are relatively expensive, and require accurate mounting and periodic maintenance to insure proper operation.
Further, the doors in such partition arrangements are typically hung between the partition side edges which form the opening, in a manner very similar to a conventional door jam. The partition parts which are interconnected to form the opening must be carefully assembled to insure proper alignment and clearance so that the door will swing freely in the jam. If the panel members and/or doors become misaligned through usage or warpage, the hinges must be readjusted.